Kitsune Holidays
by Dragon Man 180
Summary: A series of One Shots, maybe related if I feel like it, about the major holidays. Not based on my other Naruto story Kitsune Hanyou, but in the same style. Wrn: Nice!Female Kyuubi, NaruHina. Now rated M for sex scenes in later chapters.
1. Christmas

Naruto sighed as he gazed out of his window. All over Konoha he could see the glow of Christmas trees through windows. He'd always spent Christmas, a time of cheer for family and friends, all alone. Only now he knew why. He was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the bijū (Tailed Beasts). He had been looking forward to spending Christmas with his team mates this year, but with Sasuke defecting to Sound and Kakashi being busy with an A rank mission, that left only Sakura and him in Konoha. And Sakura was spending Christmas with her parents, who viewed Naruto as the human form of Kyuubi like most of the villagers did, so he couldn't go visit her. The Godaime Hokage Tsunade had invited him over for a Christmas day lunch/dinner on Christmas day, but she was working overtime tonight to free up her time for tomorrow so he couldn't spend Christmas Eve with her and her assistant Shizune. All of his friends in the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were spending Christmas Eve with their families, so he couldn't spend it with them for the same reason as Sakura. Naruto had no idea where his sensei Jiraiya could be, but he wasn't around Konoha or Tsunade would have told Naruto to train with him. This left Naruto all alone in his apartment, which was not the warmest place in Konoha.

"Another Christmas all alone," muttered Naruto as he prepared to eat a cup of ramen. "Some Christmas dinner, a lousy cup of ramen," muttered Naruto. Sure, he loved ramen, but even he could be disappointed with only a cup of ramen all alone on a night meant for a feast with family and friends. "What I wouldn't give to have someone to spend tonight with." Indeed, Naruto had written a letter to Santa asking for one thing only this year instead of his usual requests for ninja supplies and ramen, the one thing he wanted most: someone to love him. The blond took his ramen and proceeded to huddle by the small fireplace built into his apartment. The rest of the building had heating, but his apartment was older than the rest and had not been remodeled years ago with the rest to include it. Naruto knew a minor Katon jutsu to help him light fires and that was it. He formed the tiger hand seal and spat a small ball of blue flame onto the logs he had piled in the fireplace. He had always wondered why he could only produce blue or green flames until he read the stories of fox fire, the mystical flame foxes like Kyuubi used in battle. After that he never used it except in his apartment to avoid spooking the villagers, even though he didn't know about Kyuubi being sealed inside him he had enough sense to figure out that the villagers would torment him more if he appeared to be a kitsune. The crackle of the flames brought Naruto out of his memories and he grabbed the thick blanket that had been the Sandaime's last Christmas present to him and wrapped it around his body to help keep himself warm.

(0o0o0)

On the roof across the street from Naruto's apartment, a black clad figure observed the blond as he huddled in front of his fireplace. Anyone catching a glimpse of the figure would have thought they were a member of Konoha's ANBU force braving the unusually severe winter weather to protect the village. But this person had a more sinister purpose in mind.

(0o0o0)

Naruto sighed and put out his fire with a small Suiton jutsu. He'd get to bed early tonight so he could wake up and go and get a nice Christmas morning meal of ramen from Ichiraku. It wasn't like he would have any presents to open. No matter how many times he hung up a stocking on Christmas Eve, he never got anything, even coal. Only the Sandaime Hokage and Iruka-sensei had ever given him a Christmas present. Naruto put the empty ramen cup in the trash and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed. Gazing out the window of his room he stared at the stars and said, "I wish I could have a merry Christmas," before he drifted off to sleep where visions of ramen and his friends filled his mind.

(0o0o0)

The dark figure grinned as the boy climbed into his bed. Now all he had to do was wait for the boy to fall asleep so he could make his move.

(0o0o0)

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard the very faint creak of his window being opened. Now, any other child on this night would think it was Santa Claus coming in through the window since ninja chimneys were always booby trapped, but Naruto knew better. Santa was more skilled than a Kage level shinobi, how else could he slip through a whole ninja village without being caught? Naruto could also feel Kyuubi stirring within him, meaning the fox sensed danger. Before Naruto could think of moving, a hand with a cloth grabbed his face and he reflexively inhaled a dose of chlorine. Naruto's last action before he passed out was to flip off his kidnapper while attempting to kick them in the nards. The black clad figure easily avoided the sluggish kick and rolled his eyes at the blond's antics before exiting out the window and dashing over the treetops, but not before placing a hasty Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal) over the seal on the boy's chest.

(0o0o0)

Kyuubi frowned as Naruto appeared in front of her cage. Ever since the battle with Sasuke the fox had come out of her Genjutsu induced rage and had been replaying all of Naruto's memories to see what had happened after she had been sealed in the boy by the Godaime Hokage. She now wanted to help him become Hokage to make up for all the grief she had caused. And thanks to Sasuke ramming a Habataku Chidori (Flapping One Thousand Birds) into the seal on Naruto's stomach, the seal had been weakened and Kyuubi figured that if she could talk to Naruto they could figure out a way to let her out of his body while trapping most of her power inside the seal so Naruto wouldn't die. Of course, she would have to get him to trust her. She already liked the boy; he had the spunk of a kitsune and the skill to back it up if he was trained properly. She had come to regard the boy as a little sibling since his battle in the Valley of the End, acting out the role of a big sister in a few dreams Naruto had since the battle. The first one was where a disappointed Naruto had been huddling in his bed sobbing about how he had failed his friends and Sasuke. Kyuubi had come to him, letting him cry on her shoulder, though making sure he had no clue about her true identity. Then later after the Bikochu mission she had listened to Naruto recount his adventure and consoled him on the mission's failure. One of the more interesting things was that she had heard his admiration for Hinata throughout the story as well as the girl dancing by the waterfall. Only she knew the true identity of the dancing girl as Hinata. She couldn't wait to tease him about this, but to have Naruto appear in front of her cage like this was definitely a bad thing. Instantly summoning her chakra to help the boy, Kyuubi took in the status of Naruto's body and was alarmed to see he was unconscious and being carried by a chakra signature she recognized. 'This is not good,' she thought. "Naruto, you have to wake up!" she yelled.

"Huh… what?" demanded the boy as he climbed to his feet. He could feel Kyuubi's chakra rushing through him, but it felt different than during the fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End. Ever since then, Kyuubi's chakra had felt warm, kind, and almost loving, which Naruto really didn't recognize since he had not known real love his entire life, only friendship. "What's going on fox?" he demanded as he turned to face the cage, only to freeze as he saw the girl who comforted him in his dreams after his missions ended in failure. "You're the ones from my dreams, what the hell is going on?" yelled Naruto.

"After your fight with the traitor… his last attack damaged the seal," said Kyuubi as she slowly stepped through the bars of the cage, leaving behind a giant red ruby inside it that shone with her power. "I watched the memories of your life and felt terrible that I caused you such hardships… I wanted to repay you somehow. Watching you grow up and becoming so strong in spite of all the things the villagers did to you, it made me so proud, like a big sister watching her little brother grow up. I promise that from now on I will be there for you whenever you need me and be the big sister you never had. I swear this on my true name, Kouen (Red Flame) and my title of Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto stared at the kitsune in awe, no one had ever said they cared about him so much.

"Nee-chan?" he asked, only to be swept into a hug by Kouen. Naruto felt a rush of love and affection flowing in to him and he started to cry tears of happiness as a gaping hole in his heart was filled. Kouen was also crying, having made the first steps on her path to redemption.

(0o0o0)

Naruto's captor darted through the streets of Konoha, expertly avoiding the few patrols of ANBU as he approached the area that housed the members of Konoha's council as well as the Hyuuga clan. Naruto's limp body lay over his shoulder, his face resting against his captor's back so if he woke up he wouldn't be able to see anything quickly.

(0o0o0)

Hyuuga Hinata was well known as the sweetest girl in Konoha. She also had a huge crush on the village's number one ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. Thus it was no surprise to anyone who knew Hinata that she had gotten Naruto a Christmas present. The blue haired girl had slipped out of her family's Christmas celebrations early to take the present to Naruto's apartment and wish him a merry Christmas. But her plans were put on hold as she saw a black clad figure dart past the Hyuuga compound gate and head towards the sector of Konoha where the council members lived. Hinata's eyes were used to picking out flashes of orange clothing and sun kissed golden hair from a distance, so she easily spotted the unconscious Naruto in his captor's arms. Hinata immediately gave chase, not wanting to lose track of the kidnapper.

(0o0o0)

"Alright, that's enough happiness for now," said Kouen as she reluctantly stopped hugging Naruto. "You've been kidnapped and every moment you stay here gives your captor more time to escape."

"Well, can't you just give me some of your chakra so I can kick ass and go home?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid not, your captor put a five element seal on you just like the that bastard Orochimaru did in the Forest of Death. It's shoddy, which is why we can still talk, but it's good enough to keep my power sealed up," said Kouen with a sigh.

"So I have to kick ass all by myself?" asked Naruto before he shrugged. "Hey, I survived for twelve years without using your chakra, I think I can handle one night."

"Good, now go do your thing Oto," said Kouen. Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up before fading away, signaling he was starting to wake up. Kouen turned her mind to burning the remainder of the drug from Naruto's body, since the seal didn't keep her from healing him.

(0o0o0)

Naruto's captor only had a small movement to warn him his prisoner was starting to awaken before Naruto slammed his hard head into the man's back. The man staggered, allowing Naruto to kick him in the chest before using the man as a spring board to leap away. Naruto landed and instantly cursed as his bare feet slipped on the snow covering the ground. 'Shit, I'm in my pajamas and barefoot, if I don't finish up soon I'll get frostbite! Plus, I've got no weapons,' Naruto thought while gathering chakra at his feet.

"I'm impressed you recovered so quickly Naruto-kun, but you won't be getting away any time soon!" said his captor. Naruto took his first good look at his captor as well as their surroundings and cursed as he saw a familiar pair of Sharingan eyes below a slashed Konoha Hitai-ate and that they had made their way to a private training ground in the abandoned Uchiha sector, where there was no chance of help.

"Itachi, how unpleasant of you to come now! Where's your sharky friend?" growled Naruto.

"Kisame is useless in this weather, he is waiting for us outside of Konoha. Come quietly Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama is not here to save you this time!" replied the Sharingan master as he stared at his target.

"Hmmmm, I think not, I bet Sasuke would come back if I delivered you to him wrapped up all nice and pretty for Christmas," countered Naruto as he summoned up some shadow clones.

"The hard way it is," muttered Itachi before Naruto and his clones charged the Uchiha murderer. Itachi easily evaded the attacks of the clones before grabbing one that overextended its arm and using that clone as a club to eliminate all the others. However the real Naruto had used the clones as cover to allow him to make his next move. He hurled the only thing he could get his hands on at Itachi. The Uchiha murderer found his face covered in snow and Naruto running away like crazy. "Little brat," muttered Itachi before he blurred from sight to clothesline Naruto. However, the blond turned into a section of log, causing Itachi to wince slightly as his arm slammed into the thick wood. A barrage of snowballs forced the Uchiha killer to dodge to the side and realize he'd been backed against a tree.

A familiar whistling split the air and Itachi was forced to leap away as several shuriken slammed into the tree he had been against a moment before. Naruto and Itachi both stared as Hinata landed in the snow, her Byakugan active and slightly out of breath from chasing Itachi. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" demanded Naruto.

"I saw you being carried away and came to help," said Hinata, her Byakugan never leaving Itachi.

"You should leave now little girl, you don't stand a chance against me!" said Itachi.

"No, I won't abandon Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata-chan… thank you. Now let's do this!" yelled Naruto. The blond created another horde of shadow clones and charged Itachi. The missing nin easily countered all the attacks but was forced to leap back as Hinata charged in with a barrage of gentle fist attacks. Naruto took this chance to have one of his clones help him form a Rasengan. Hinata leapt back as Naruto charged forward with a cry of "Rasengan!" causing Itachi's eyes to widen as he barely dodged the destructive attack. The resulting explosion as the Rasengan hit the snowy ground tossed Itachi into a tree and blasted Naruto backwards behind Hinata.

'I've got to end this quick, that explosion in a deserted area of Konoha will definitely bring the ANBU here in seconds,' thought Itachi as he climbed to his feet. "Mangekyō Sharingan: Tsukuyomi (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye: Moon Reader)!" said Itachi as the tomoe of his Sharingan merged together to form a three bladed Shuriken. However, as Itachi focused on Naruto to trap him in the Genjutsu, Hinata suddenly appeared in front of her crush, taking the attack meant for Naruto. Since Itachi had wanted to make sure Naruto would be subdued for several days, he had used three times as much chakra for the technique that he normally did and he was unable to stop the technique as he made contact with Hinata's eyes. 'Kuso, that little bitch…' he thought as the Genjutsu took hold.

(0o0o0)

Hinata looked around herself in surprise. She was no longer in the abandoned Uchiha sector, she was instead in the courtyard of the Hyuuga compound. A blood red moon shone down on her and painted the familiar landscape an eerie red as well. Hinata gasped as Itachi suddenly appeared before her, glaring at her. "Normally, I don't torture people needlessly, but you've proven to be quite an annoyance for me," said the Uchiha.

(0o0o0)

"Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto as he saw both Itachi and Hinata freeze. He had seen what that technique did to Sasuke when Itachi and Kisame first came after him and figured it had to be a Genjutsu since Itachi hadn't moved at all before Sasuke collapsed. 'Crap, what did Iruka-sensei say about defeating Genjutsu?' the blond thought as he searched his brain for an answer.

"**You need to alter the chakra of the victim,"** said Kouen inside his head.

"How do I do that?" demanded Naruto.

"**Place your hands on Hinata's shoulders and I'll take care of it, I can send enough chakra through the seal to do that much,"** replied Kouen. Naruto did as instructed, trusting his new big sister to help his friend.

(0o0o0)

Hinata fell to the ground after Itachi finished his latest torture for her. This one had involved Hinata being forced to watch as Naruto was beaten by a group of villagers. Itachi actually recorded the beating with his Sharingan while he was still a Konoha ANBU, so he just changed the younger Naruto to the one Hinata knew today to make the torture more realistic. "Hmmm, what to do to you next?" asked Itachi.

"**How about I use you as a chew toy???"** asked a deep voice behind him. Itachi spun around to see a giant nine tailed fox towering over him.

"How?" demanded Itachi before he had to leap back to avoid the fox's jaws as they snapped closed over the space he just occupied.

"**Worry more about your life your bastard!"** growled Kouen as her flailing tails forced Itachi to dodge rapidly. Finally, the Uchiha reached his limit and faded out of existence along with the bloody moon, leaving Kouen alone with Hinata in a vast white plain. Kouen shifted to a much smaller form before walking up and nuzzling Hinata gently, only to get no response. "Oh you poor dear," she said as she looked at Hinata sadly.

(0o0o0)

Itachi staggered as he felt the Genjutsu fade away. As he regained his bearings, he saw a fist heading towards his face. Still disoriented, Itachi was sent flying as Naruto pored his chakra into a powerful punch that sent the traitorous Uchiha flying. Itachi didn't come back, wisely choosing to flee. Naruto quickly ran back to Hinata, his fear growing worse as he saw her eyes staring ahead blankly. "Hinata-chan, come on, wake up!" he said as he gently shook her.

"**It's no good, Itachi broke her mind with his mental torture,"** said Kouen.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" demanded Naruto.

"**I still have a link with her mind… if you come with me and call out to her it might awaken her,"** said the kitsune.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Naruto. He felt a light tugging sensation and then found himself in the blank landscape of Hinata's mind with his sister in her true form crouched by Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the girl.

(0o0o0)

Hinata blinked as she felt a hand gently combing her hair. Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw her mother's face smiling down at her. "Oka-san? Am I dead?" asked Hinata as tears filled her eyes.

"No daughter, you are on the border of life and death. Your mind had endured much more than one young as you should be forced to face and thus you have passed into a near death state," said Hyuuga Hikari as she brushed the tears away before helping her daughter sit up and embraced her.

"Indeed Hinata-chan, I am currently preparing to go beat the stuffing out of Fugaku for causing his sons to turn out like this," said a strong voice that Hinata had not herd since just after her third birthday.

"Hizashi-oji-san (Uncle Hizashi)!" squealed Hinata as she blurred from sight to hug her uncle.

"Be sure to tell Neji that I'm proud of him for escaping his cage and letting go of his anger," said Hizashi.

"I will," said Hinata with a smile.

"Hinata-chan!" yelled a loud voice before Naruto burst into the group. "Huh? One moment you were lying on the ground and now you're up and about?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side while squinting at Hinata, causing Hikari and her daughter to giggle.

"That's because this is Hinata's soul. The one you just saw was her consciousness," said Kouen as she walked up behind her brother. Since she was in her true form, it was not surprising that Hinata let out a gasp before stepping back. "Oh come on, do you really think your uncle and mother would just stand there if I was going to try to hurt you? And don't forget my Oto, he wouldn't let any of his precious people be hurt if he could do anything to save them," said Kouen.

"Oto… Naruto-kun is your Oto?" asked Hinata.

"Well, adopted brother, but who cares?" replied the kitsune as she shifted to her human form. Now appearing about 18 years old, she had her red hair done up in a thick ponytail that hung down to her mid back (Think of Kikyo's hair style). She was dressed in a red qípáo that hugged her body and left little to the imagination with a design of orange and yellow flames that appeared to dance as she walked. A pair of red thigh high ninja boots protected her feet but left her lower claws free to inflict more damage to her kicks while a similar pair of red Kurokote (Japanese gauntlets bound by iron plates) protected her arms, both of which also had the flame motif on them. A pair of Nodachi were sheathed on her back while a Hitai-ate bearing the Uzumaki crest covered her forehead while the headband covered where human ears would be. A pair of fox ears poked out of her hair while red nine fox tails with white tips swayed along behind her. All in all, Hinata didn't think she had ever seen a more perfect example of a kunoichi aside from Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-sama, Anko, or Tsunade-sama. All four of those women radiated confidence and were able to dress the way they did because they were proud of their skills and would fight for themselves. (Anyone who wants to draw this for me is welcome to, I'm going to try to use some art programs to draw the outfit myself as well, but fan art will be appreciated.

"Wow Kouen-nee-chan, you look awesome like that!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, but right now we need to get Hinata back to her body," said Kouen with a smile.

"So what do we need to do?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to need to give Hinata some of my chakra and help her body adjust to using it to heal all the damage, however this will change you Hinata. My chakra is calmer than the times Naruto used it in the past, but it will leave a mark on you. If you don't accept my help, Tsunade can still bring you back, but their will be some deep scars not even she can heal," said the kitsune as she gazed at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, whatever you choose, know that we'll always love you and support you," said Hikari as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder with Hizashi.

"Oka-san… Hizashi-ji-san… Arigato!" exclaimed Hinata as she turned and hugged her mother and uncle. She then walked up to Kouen. "I'm ready."

"Good. Naruto, you can go back now, I can handle things here now. It appears the first person to find you was Anko and she immediately brought you to Tsunade who removed the seal blocking my chakra," said the kitsune as she waved her hand, causing a door to appear in front of Naruto.

"Okay, see you soon Hinata-chan!" said Naruto with a grin before he opened the door and stepped through, after which the door disappeared.

Kouen then turned to Hinata and said, "Now Hinata, I have some things to tell you. The first is that Naruto now views Sakura as a sister. The second is that he's never thought of you as weak since the Chunnin Exam. Third, he has no idea you're the girl who was dancing at the water fall and he's constantly having dreams about her. Tell him and you'll find yourself glad you did."

"Arigato Kouen-san," said Hinata with a bow.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you back to my little brother," said Kouen as she held out her hand with a smile. Hinata returned the smile and took the kitsune's hand. Kouen's chakra flared around them and Hinata felt it seeping into the very heart of her being. "Good, now we must journey back to your body and I'll explain my relationship with Naruto better," said Kouen as she made another door appear before them. With a sad smile and wave to her mother and aunt, Hinata followed the kitsune through the door and into the realm of her mind.

(0o0o0)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a bed in the Konoha hospital. Turning his head, he saw he was strapped down to the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?????? GET IN HERE AND UNTIE ME BAA—CHAN!!!" he yelled.

(0o0o0)

"What has that demon done to my daughter?" were the first words Hinata heard as she became aware of her surroundings. The words were yelled by her father, who sounded very angry.

"NARUTO DIDN'T DO THIS YOU IDIOT, HE COULDN'T! ANKO REPORTED SEEING ITACHI FLEEING THE SCENE AS SHE ARRIVED AND NARUTO OUT COLD BESIDE HINATA!!!" yelled Tsunade. The Hokage was quick to anger over people who treated Naruto like he was Kyuubi, viewing the boy as the son she never had.

"THAT DEMON MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING, HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPLAIN MY DAUGHTER'S CONDITION??" roared Hiashi.

'Condition?' thought Hinata before she realized what her father had called Naruto twice.

Tsunade and Hiashi were surprised when the curtain shielding Hinata from view was blown aside and Hiashi knocked flat on his back. Looking at what had knocked him over, Hiashi found himself staring into the pearl eyes of his eldest daughter. But Hinata had changed from when she left the Hyuuga Christmas party and shortly after she was brought into the hospital. Five dark blue fox tails with pale blue tips angrily lashed the air behind her as the similarly colored fox ears on top of her head were lying flat. She had gained a few inches in height and some muscle mass, but still looked graceful and beautiful. Three whisker marks now adorned each cheek, much thicker now than they had previously been. Though only visible now that she was enraged, her Byakugan eyes now bore a pure white slit pupil that contrasted the lavender orbs. Her finger and toe nails had grown slightly longer and hardened into claws and were cutting into Hiashi's robe. And Hinata's canines were now larger and sharp. Crouched on her father's chest, it was clear this was not the typical timid Hinata, but an angry force of nature.

"Don't call Naruto-kun a demon! He's the farthest thing from a demon. He's the unsung Hero of Konoha and yet you treat him like trash!" growled Hinata.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" asked Tsunade.

"Kouen-nee-chan had to share her chakra with me to help me recover from the Tsukuyomi Itachi used on me. My body had gone to the brink of death from the power of the illusion and only her chakra could save me while she helped me heal my mind. I now have some of the chakra of Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me, which is why I believe my appearance has changed. I also feel much stronger now and more sure of myself thanks to her!" said Hinata, her eyes not leaving Hiashi's face.

At that moment, Naruto's yell of, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?????? GET IN HERE AND UNTIE ME BAA—CHAN!!!" echoed through the halls.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata before she disappeared in a blur to follow the scent of ramen, sweat, and kitsune that was Naruto.

(0o0o0)

Naruto had barely regained his breath from his yell before his door burst open and he saw the new Hinata standing in the doorway. In her anger upon waking up, Hinata had failed to realize she was clad in only the simple black tee shirt she wore under her jacket and her pants. Her transformation had caused her to fill out her clothes and Naruto was stunned by how beautiful she looked standing in the doorway with her tails waving behind her. The next thing he knew Hinata was on top of him and hugging him while she nuzzled his cheek. "Hinata-chan?" he managed to gasp.

"Hai, it seems your sister's chakra had a stronger effect on me that we thought it would," said the neo fox girl as she raised her head to gaze into Naruto's eyes.

"That's not all it did," said another, though slightly muffled, voice both Genin were startled to hear. Naruto suddenly felt a wiggling beside his body and a red fox head peeked out from under the blankets. "Somehow giving Hinata my chakra while keeping most of it in Naruto let my body escape the seal," said Kouen as she crawled out from under the blankets and shook herself.

"Okay, who wants to tell me the whole story?" asked Tsunade as she entered the room, only to freeze upon seeing Kouen as well as Hinata on top of Naruto.

"Hey Baa-chan, can you release me now?" demanded Naruto as he leaned around Hinata to glare at the Godaime.

"But… Kyuubi… seal… break?" gasped Tsunade.

"We don't know how it happened, but I swear this on my true name, Kouen and my title of Kyuubi no Kitsune that I will harm nobody in this village unless they attack my Oto, Hinata-chan, or myself first," said Kouen as she shifted to her human form and bowed to Tsunade.

"I really need some sake," muttered Tsunade as she could feel a headache coming on. The feeling only intensified when Hinata frowned and reached up to press a hand covered in the green chakra of the Shōsen (Mystical Palm) Jutsu to a bruise on Naruto's head. Her fears were confirmed as the wound healed, but Naruto himself suddenly changed. Red chakra surged around him and threw everyone back, even Kouen. The chakra became a scarlet flame that caused Hinata to start to lunge forward in an attempt to save Naruto, only to have Kouen's tails grab and restrain her. All three females were forced to cover their eyes as the flame grew to bright to bear. When the light faded, they slowly looked towards what they thought was the site of Naruto's funeral pyre.

The first thing they saw as the smoke cleared was the destroyed bed. Then a cough was heard and a figure staggered out of the smoke. "God damn it, what the hell happened to me?" demanded Naruto. Kouen and Tsunade could only stare in shock, but Hinata was staring with something like lust in her eyes. Naruto had undergone a transformation similar to Hinata's, only he had seven fox tails while his tails and ears matched the color of his hair. His body had apparently also decided to spontaneously have a growth spurt since he was now eight inches taller. The transformation had also gotten rid of the years of malnutrition from eating very little or mostly ramen and Naruto's muscles looked much stronger. These combined changes had caused his shirt to stick to his upper body and while Naruto was not ripped, it was clear by his broad shoulders that he would have a body that, with a little conditioning, many girls would fall for.

Naruto only had time to take in Tsunade and Kouen's surprised looks before Hinata glomped onto him and nuzzled him again. 'That feels nice,' thought Naruto before he realized a certain part was starting to show his appreciation for feeling Hinata's body against his. 'Ack, nononononononono, they'll kill me if I act like Ero-Sennin!' he thought.

Hinata, however, had other things on her mind. Her new body came with new instincts and she was very happy to feel and smell Naruto's growing attraction for her. Naruto in turn started to sense the same things and he looked into Hinata's eyes. Fighting through her desire to jump Naruto right there, Hinata said, "Naruto-kun, it's time for me to give you your Christmas present!"

"Huh, you got a present for me Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. Before he could ask where it was, he felt Hinata lean up and kiss him on the lips while pulling his head down to deepen it. All of Naruto's tails became large and bushy from shock before he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

When the two finally broke apart for air, Hinata said, "I've always admired you, hearing you cheer for me when I thought Neji-ni-san and when we talked before your fight with him made it clear to me it wasn't just admiration I felt for you Naruto-kun. I draw my strength and courage from you because you are the most precious person in my life and the one my heart yearns for."

Naruto blushed slightly since Tsunade and Kouen, plus Shizune and a few nurses who had come running as they felt the chakra surge of his transformation, were listening to this and said, "It all makes sense now, the hiding behind the post, the blushing and the finger fiddling… I was so blind I couldn't see the love waiting for me right in front of me and only saw the cherry blossoms dancing out of my reach. Can you ever forgive me Hinata-chan?"

"I forgive you Uzumaki Naruto, and I pledge my heart to yours," said Hinata.

"And I give you my heat Hyuuga Hinata," said Naruto before he pulled her in for a more gentle kiss that had all the nurses cooing.

"Well it's about time!" declared Tsunade. "Now let's hear the story behind all this!" she said!

(0o0o0)

"I see," said Tsunade an hour later as Naruto, Hinata, and Kouen finished telling their respective tales. "Well, the council will soil themselves when they hear you're free Kouen, and Hiashi has already been mauled by his daughter tonight, but I don't see anything wrong with the three of you going home and resting. Report to the Hokage mansion for Christmas dinner tomorrow, we'll figure out what to do then," she said before leaving with Shizune, who whished all three a merry Christmas before leaving.

"Well, let's go home," said Naruto as he gently helped Hinata slide off her seat on his lap and onto her feet before he took her hand. Kouen rose from her seat on the room's window sill and the three walked out of the room and hospital together. The three kitsune soon made it to Naruto's apartment, only to find a surprise when they entered. A giant Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room with numerous ornaments on it as well as a pile of scrolls underneath it. The whole apartment was cleaner and in better condition than it had ever been, making Naruto exclaim he didn't realize the carpet wasn't brown. A scroll sat on the table, addressed to _THE UZUMAKI FAMILY_. A quick examination of the scroll revealed no traps, so Naruto opened the scroll. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_By now you will have found your life has gone through some major changes. If anyone deserved to have their Christmas wish come true it's you! I've also brought you your family's scrolls so you could learn about their past and their jutsu. May your new life make up for not being able to give you any gifts due to your sister's situation preventing me from coming close to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kringle Chris._

_PS: Kouen, take care of these two, they're bound to do great things in the future._

_PSS: Hinata, your wishes mostly needed you to find the strength deep inside you to make them come true._

"So he really does exist," said Naruto as he stared at the signature while Kouen and Hinata read over his shoulder. The fox boy quickly got over his shock and ran to the tree to open the first scroll addressed to him and read out loud:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm writing this as the Kyuubi approaches Konoha. I don't know what has caused her to become so furious and attack us, but not even I with the boss toad can stop her. Your mother just passed away after giving birth to you and her last act in this world was to name you and kiss you on the forehead. In a few moments after I finish writing this letter, I am going to give you the most important task of your life. I will sacrifice my soul to the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi inside you. I know this is a heavy burden my son and I pray that the villagers honor my request to see you as a hero. I have asked Sarutobi to give this scroll and the other family scrolls to you when you are either a Chunnin or 16, so hopefully he didn't leave this somewhere you could find and steal it. I know you will make me proud son. Remember that true strength comes from the heart and protecting that which is precious to you. This whole village and all its inhabitants are precious to me, even that jerk Fugaku who always made fun of me being the dead last of the class. Ha, look at us now, I'm Hokage and he has to answer to ME!!! Anyway, that is why I'm making this sacrifice, to protect the village and the people I love. I know your mother and I will be looking down on you and smiling at you as you read this, so know that our love for you is never ending and will endure forever._

_Your loving father,_

_Kazama Uzumaki Arashi_

_PS: The Uzumaki is from my mother's clan, she was the last and a refuge from Kumo where her clan died due clan was with another clan that eliminated both sides. She's where we get our golden hair. I had Sarutobi assign that name to you so no one would know you were my son lest my enemies that I've made in my life time come to kill you or the council raise you as a weapon._

As Naruto finished reading the letter, tears were poring down his face and causing the words to blur to his eyes. As he set down the scroll, he felt Kouen and Hinata embrace him. 'I get attacked by Itachi, Hinata-chan almost died saving me, we both became Kitsune hanyou, I got a new big sister, and I finally found out about my parents. This has been the best Christmas ever!'

Shortly afterwards Kouen was curled up in her true form beside Naruto's bed while Naruto and Hinata cuddled together under the covers in their pajamas. The sound of sleigh bells could be faintly heard as well as a faint, "Hohohohohoho, Merry Christmas and to all a good night!"

**Omake:**

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he got out of his bed in Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Sound) and found a pile of coal bigger than he was in his room. Exiting out the room he gaped at the sight of a coal dust covered Kabuto walking past him and peeked into the silver haired medic nin's room to find a mountain of coal that had apparently fallen over on Kabuto as he tripped on a stray piece while exiting the room and smashed into it. A light step behind Sasuke had him turn to see Kabuto wearing a surgeon's mask and protective goggles while holding the same items out to him in one hand while the other hand held two large shovels and a Sound Genin was leading a line of ninja pushing wheelbarrows behind the medic nin. "What's this for?" asked the Uchiha.

"We have to dig out Orochimaru-sama, his room is always filled with coal each year," said Kabuto calmly.

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. Valentines

**Sorry there wasn't a New Year's fic, but I just didn't feel like writing one at the time. I also had writer's block for this chapter for a while, so it's a little late.**

Naruto grimaced as he examined the prices of the jewelry on display through the window of a Konoha jewelry shops. It was almost time for his Valentine's Day dinner date with his vixen of a girl friend Hinata and he wanted to get her something special. Ever since they had become a couple on Christmas Eve, the two had been together almost constantly, only separating to visit the restroom or if missions required them to do so. Naruto chuckled as he thought back to the events that had followed that night.

**Flashback begins**

Naruto woke up to find Hinata snuggled up beside him. In a flash, the events of the previous evening hit him as he felt her five tails wrapped around him and saw his seven tails returning the gesture. The sound of heavy breathing coming from just beside his bed showed Kouen was still sleeping in her true form. Naruto smiled, he finally had two things he had always wanted, family and a girl who knew his secret and still loved him.

'Mmmm, Hinata-chan looks so sexy with her ears and tails… I can't believe I ever thought she was a shy dark weirdo. Well, I guess not having any experience with real love growing up made it hard for me to see she had a crush on me. I was to busy chasing after Sakura… who was focused solely on Sasuke. I never really had a chance, I guess I just kept trying in the hopes of winning her love from Sasuke. Pretty stupid,' he thought.

"_I don't pretend to understand you humans, but I know she genuinely loves you Kit,"_ said Kouen's voice inside his head. The kitsune's voice definitely held a sleepy undertone, showing she was just waking up or still tired.

"_So we can still talk mind to mind?"_ asked Naruto excitedly.

"_I think so, and possibly Hinata also. We'll experiment later. Right now you might want to get to the door, I smell a certain white eyed boy coming this way,"_ replied Kouen as she drifted back to the land of dreams. Naruto reluctantly untangled himself from Hinata's tails and arms, causing her to frown slightly and sniff the air in her sleep. Satisfied Naruto was still nearby, Hinata settled down. The blond kitsune stretched while yawning silently and made his way to the door, opening it just before Neji could knock.

"What do you want Neji? Hinata-chan is still tired out from last night and I'm not exactly a morning person. If it isn't important can you come back later?" asked Naruto as he lifted his hand to cover up another yawn and showing Neji his enlarged canines.

"Hiashi-sama returned to the compound and informed the elders about what happened last night. I overheard things as I was preparing to do my morning meditation and figured Hinata-san would need fresh clothes and should avoid the compound if she could," said Neji as he held up a duffle bag filled with several days worth of clean clothes for Hinata.

"Umm, you did include underwear, right? I definitely don't have anything like that here and I doubt she can last with only one set," said Naruto as he took the bag.

"Hanabi got them for me. Now Naruto, I highly respect you and know you're a very capable ninja. But let me make one thing clear," said Neji as he closed his eyes and leaned towards Naruto. Naruto blinked and leaned in closer, only to freeze as Neji's eyes opened and the veins around his eyes bulged as he activated his Byakugan. "Make Hinata-san sad and I will personally rip those tails off and strangle you with them!" Naruto fell backwards onto his bottom, completely freaked out. Neji deactivated his family's Doujutsu and started to turn away before stopping. "Naruto, I now know what you meant about having a seal placed on you without your consent and I can only say I'm sorry for my past behavior. You are truly the better man that I am," said Neji before he walked away.

"I think I knocked a few screws loose when I beat him," muttered Naruto before he got up and closed the door behind him. Walking back into his bedroom, he found Hinata sitting up and yawning. With her eyes closed and her new ears and tails, the Hyuuga girl had never looked cuter in her life.

"Mmm… good morning Naruto-kun!" chirped Hinata as she hopped over Kouen and hugged Naruto, breathing in his scent.

"Good morning Hinata-cha, Neji brought you some clean clothes," he said as he handed her the bag.

"I'll have to thank him the next time I see him," said Hinata with a smile.

"Feel free to use the shower first, I want to read some of my family scrolls first," said Naruto as he pointed to his small bathroom. Hinata smiled and entered with her duffel bag. The sound of the shower soon became audible to Naruto's fox ears as well as Hinata softly singing.

"While you do that, I'll make some breakfast," said Kouen as she stood up and stretched out her legs before shifting into her human form. Gone was her battle outfit from before, now she was dressed in a simple red t-shirt and cargo shorts perfect for lounging around.

"Thanks Nee-chan, maybe later you can give me cooking lessons," said Naruto as he began to read through the first of the scrolls. Kouen smiled and started making a simple breakfast with the few raw materials Naruto had on hand. A short time later Hinata exited in a pair of pants and a white Chinese shirt Tenten had given to her when the older girl grew out of it and took over the cooking while Kouen took her shower. The fox woman had to hit Naruto over the head to get him to break out of his reading and take his own shower. The threesome then sat down for a bowl of rice with fruit bits chopped up and mixed together. "Mmmmm, Nee-chan, this is delicious, and it's nothing but rice and fruit?" asked Naruto as he devoured his third bowl.

"Yes, simple things are usually the best. And it can be saved for later meals, or made into rice ball for a quick snack," said Kouen. "But there isn't any fresh food left, we're going to have to go shopping tomorrow when the shops open up."

"That might be a problem…" said Naruto.

"I think if I use Henge I can get everything we might need," said Hinata. "Nobody in the village would dare refuse service to a Hyuuga."

"Yeah, that sounds good… wait, we?" asked Naruto, not liking where this conversation was going.

"After last night I doubt I'll be welcome at the Hyuuga compound," said Hinata sadly. Naruto blurred and reappeared giving Hinata a hug while one of his tails gently wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you'll always be welcome here," said Naruto as Kouen moved to hug both of them. The threesome spent the rest of the morning with Kouen teaching Naruto and Hinata some of the simpler kitsune skills until it was time for the dinner at the Hokage mansion.

**Flashback ends**

Naruto shook his head to dispel his trip down memory lane and resumed his window browsing at the next store. After a few minutes, he finally found the perfect gift for Hinata. Naruto immediately ran inside and made his purchase. Gama-chan was not quite as fat, but the large number of missions he'd been on recently meant Naruto had plenty stashed aside to refill the frog wallet. The fox boy walked out satisfied with his purchase, the shop was one of the few that didn't charge him outrageous prices for things and that hadn't changed with his new look. Naruto eagerly ran home to deliver his present to Hinata before they left for their date.

(0o0o0)

"I'm home!" exclaimed Naruto as he burst through the door to his apartment. No longer did it look like a hovel where a single person lived, now it was a well kept apartment that showed signs of a couple and a room mate. Hinata had been branded a demon by the Hyuuga Council of Elders, who had later been the victims of several humiliating pranks each, and only been allowed to gather her things from her room in the compound before leaving for the last time. All her friends offered to let her stay with them after they heard the story, but Hinata chose to stay with her love and his sister. Kouen had used a special kitsune jutsu called Kitsune Hijutsu: Takotsubo Saikouji (Fox Secret Art: Foxhole Reconstruction) that allowed her to completely refurbish the worn down parts of the apartment to make it entirely livable.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she stepped out of the bedroom wearing a pale cream colored Nagajuban (under Kimono) that went well with her hair.

"Oh good, you aren't done getting dressed yet," said Naruto with a grin, only to feel one of Kouen's tails bop him on the head. "Itai! I didn't get to finish onee-chan! I got you this Hinata, I thought you could wear it for our date tonight," said the blond as he held out a simple wrapped box to Hinata. Hinata carefully unwrapped her gift to find a new silk kimono.

"Naruto-kun!" gasped Hinata as she carefully lifted out the kimono to reveal a shirogitsune (White Spiritual Fox) amid a bamboo forest with a silver moon in the sky. A simple white obi completed the outfit, which was one of the nicest kimonos Hinata had ever seen. Many others were gaudy and didn't suit her well, but this one matched her hair, eyes, and skin perfectly.

"Otou, you have excellent taste," said Kouen with a smile as she took in the design. "Come on Hinata, let's get you dressed so Naruto can take you out to dinner." The fox woman led Hinata into the bedroom before handing Naruto a garment bag. "I finished these yesterday, Hinata hasn't seen them yet so get dressed and surprise her." With that, Kouen shut the door and left Naruto to his own devices.

The blond kitsune opened the bag and smiled as he found the clothing he had asked his sister to make for him several weeks ago. Kouen had been eager to assist her brother in making sure everything was perfect for his date with Hinata so she had passed the job onto one of her subordinate kitsune who was an expert in making clothing. The results now faced Naruto and he grinned as he pictured the look on Hinata's face when she saw him.

(0o0o0)

Hinata stepped out of the bedroom and smiled as her nose and ears told her Naruto was currently finishing getting dressed in the bathroom. Hinata walked over to the small dining room table and carefully sat down, making sure to not sit on her tails. Kouen had long ago taught her how to let her tails pass through her clothing so she could still use them without being forced to modify the garments. Hinata looked up as the door to the bathroom opened and Naruto stepped out. Both froze as they eyed one another. To Naruto, Hinata was the loveliest thing he had ever seen. Hinata stared wide eyed at Naruto's outfit. It was a hakama (pants) bloused at the ankles, a jacket with "separated" sleeves, kosode (shirt), and obi combo, simple and practical for Naruto. The entire was white with red, orange, and yellow flames lining the edges. On the back of the jacket was the kanji for Yellow Fox. Naruto was planning to make his nick name as well known and respected as that of his father, Kazama Arashi, Konoha no Kīroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash). With his golden fox tails and fox ears he looked very imposing and Hinata's instincts screamed for her to jump him now and forget about the date. However that thought was grabbed, tied up, and put in a waiting room by Hinata's inner romantic, who was determined to make this night special before getting to the much anticipated physical activities Hinata had planned. She had gotten a very special present for Naruto that she was going to give him that evening after the date.

"You two make a wonderful couple," said Kouen with a smile as she took in their appearance. Naruto and Hinata snapped out of their trances and smiled at one another before Naruto offered his hand to Hinata. Kouen smiled and as the two joined hands she pulled out a camera and took their picture. "I'm going to enjoy telling your kits about this evening," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'll love spending time with their Aunty Kouen," said Naruto with a smile at his sister.

"Now hurry along, you don't want to be late for your reservation," said Kouen. She smiled as the couple walked out the door. "I'm so happy for them," she said.

(0o0o0)

As Naruto and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, Naruto gave no sign that he felt like dancing for joy in the fact that he was getting very few glares. With the knowledge of Orochimaru's part in Kouen's attack, much of the blame for the lives lost that day turned to the Snake Sennin. Naruto still got some glares, mainly from those who didn't believe the truth and from many Hyuuga for 'corrupting' Hinata. Hinata glared right back at them, ready to rip them apart if they tried anything. Not many people had the guts to accuse Naruto of 'Corrupting the Hyuuga Heiress' to his face after the first fool tried to do that. Naruto had broken the man's entire arm when he said that. And when the drunk called Hinata 'Kyuubi Bitch', well let's just say Tsunade had to figure out how to undo a human pretzel after Naruto broke every bone in the drunk's body and tied him in a knot.

Naruto's friends had been shocked to learn the truth about Kouen, many of them needing several days to sort out their thoughts, except for a few. Neji had made his thoughts clear when he visited Naruto's apartment, while Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee didn't care. The experience of chasing after Sasuke had forged a strong bond between all six boys and Naruto had a feeling that if it came down to him versus the rest of the village those five would fight by his side no matter what. Shino came around after several days, as did the girls besides Hinata. Naruto was grateful his friends were still by his side, that alone was enough to let him walk through the village with pride.

"Here we are," said Naruto as the couple approached one of the simpler restaurants of Konoha. But this one was run by retired Akimichi clan members while Chouji's mother was the head cook. The restaurant was one of the few places willing to serve Naruto thanks to his friendship with Chouji.

"Ah Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, welcome!" said the hostess, a motherly looking Akimichi woman. The two were lead to a table where the only illumination was provided by some candles. Several other couples were taking advantage of the romantic atmosphere. Hinata smiled as she caught her cousin's eye as he enjoyed his dinner with Tenten. Her sensei Kurenai was also there in a beautiful black dress while sharing kisses with her boyfriend Asuma between bites of their meal. Naruto and Hinata both quickly made their choices for dinner and lost themselves as they gazed across the candles into their lover's eyes.

(0o0o0)

Kouen sighed as she fixed herself a simple stir fry meal. She felt slightly jealous of Naruto and Hinata, they were a wonderful couple. 'It's not like I had many suitors before I was sealed in Naruto. All of the kitsune males were going for the title of the King of Kitsune while any other youkai were to savage for her liking. "Maybe I should see how many of my fellow bijū are roaming free… Neko-chan was always fun to be around…" muttered the kitsune. If there was one thing Kouen hated more than anything it was being alone. Being sealed in Naruto had caused her to grow used to always feeling his presence and being separated from him for to long made her nervous. Thus she was glad to hear a nock on the door to the apartment. Making sure her clothes were straight she opened the door to reveal a nervous Chunnin with a scar across his nose and a light blush on his cheeks. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked the kitsune.

"Well, I knew Naruto was taking Hinata out for dinner and I figured you could use a friend tonight," said Iruka. Naruto's former sensei and his big sister and bonded over the last two months starting with shared meals at Ichiraku when Iruka joined the siblings and Hinata followed by Kouen volunteering to teach some courses at the academy. The Chunnin had forgiven Kouen for her part in his parents' death when he learned that her actions had been caused by a demonic Genjutsu the Akatsuki leader had used to try to subdue her after summoning her from the kitsune realm. When that failed he sent her towards Konoha, knowing Naruto's father was a seal master and would seal her in a vessel and allow for an easier time in acquiring her powers.

"I was feeling a little lonely," said Kouen before she moved aside to let Iruka into the apartment. After getting her guest settled on the couch Kouen quickly prepared a serving of the stir-fry for him as well as some tea. The two ate their simple meal while discussing the students at the academy and Naruto's latest activities. Once the meal was finished, Iruka helped Kouen clean up the dishes before the kitsune surprised him and brought out a bottle of sake. The two sat down together to watch a movie while sharing the beverage and being kept warm by a thick blanket that covered their lower bodies.

(0o0o0)

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening Naruto-kun," said Hinata as they exited the restaurant.

"Thank you for being the sun in my darkness Hinata-chan," replied Naruto. Hinata blushed at the term of endearment from Naruto.

The couple remained content as they walked back to their apartment. When Naruto unlocked the door, they were surprised to find Iruka and Kouen sleeping while leaning against one another on the couch with the blanket still covering their lower bodies, but neither Naruto o Hinata could smell anything to indicate the two had been intimate. "Well, I'm pretty surprised, I didn't expect this when Iruka-sensei asked me what plans Kouen-ne-chan had planned for tonight," whispered Naruto. Hinata smiled and tucked the blanket gently around the sleeping pair.

"I have a gift for you as well Naruto, let me go get it," said Hinata with a kiss for Naruto's cheek before slipping into the bedroom.

Naruto shrugged and entered the bathroom to change. Donning a pair of flame patterned boxers as well as a Konoha leaf t-shirt, the fox boy brushed his teeth and checked his tails for ticks. As he exited the bathroom, Naruto saw a sticky note on the bedroom door that said COME IN NARUTO-KUN with a little heart below it. Smiling, Naruto removed the note and entered the room, only to freeze as the sight waiting for him met his eyes.

Hinata was lying on the bed with a huge blush covered in her cheeks while wearing a bright red lingerie set. Naruto felt himself being hit by a wave of pheromones from his girlfriend and started to get nervous. "Hinata-chan, are you sure you want to do this now? We've only been together for about two months now…" he asked.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun. Kouen-nee-chan already helped me prepare for tonight by teaching me several jutsu that would prevent pregnancy and make sure I won't get pregnant until we're ready to have children. But I've dreamed of this night for a long time, I want you Naruto-kun," replied Hinata as she stood and walked up to Naruto to embrace him. Both kitsune wrapped their tails about one another as they kissed before Naruto swept Hinata into his arms. Naruto quickly laid Hinata down on the bed while still kissing her as each of them used their tongues to probe their lover's mouth.

"You taste nice Hinata-chan," murmured Naruto before Hinata deepened the kiss. Soon, clothes went flying and the sounds of intense lovemaking would have been heard throughout the neighborhood if Hinata hadn't prepared the room ahead of time with Kyuubi's help in placing a sound proof jutsu to only let noise in and not out.

(0o0o0)

The next morning, Kouen woke up to find herself cuddling with Iruka and she could easily smell that Naruto and Hinata had made love during the night. She eased herself out from Iruka's grasp and proceeded to the kitchen, where she found a radiant Hinata humming a tune as she cooked breakfast. Kyuubi and Hinata gave each other knowing looks before smiling and making dinner for their respective love interests.

**OMAKE!!!**

"Kabuto, where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Orochimaru.

"He's hiding under the bed in his room Orochimaru-sama, he refuses to come out even when I said we had Itachi tied up and ready to be killed," said the silver haired medic nin.

"I'll go see if I can get him out with a new jutsu offer," said the snake master. Making his way to Sasuke's room, Orochimaru grinned as he sensed Sasuke was indeed under the bed. "Sasuke-kun, I've got something for you," declared Orochimaru.

And then… ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

Sasuke burst out from under the bed with a cry of, "Die fan girl! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke's fire ball was big enough to engulf the surprised Orochimaru entirely and he barely avoided the barrage of kunai and shuriken that came next. Sasuke ran past his mentor and spent the rest of the day attacking anyone who said they had something for him.

"What is wrong with Sasuke-kun?" demanded Orochimaru as he finished changing into a clean outfit.

"I've been evaluating his behavior and it appears to be a defensive mechanism against unwanted female attention," said Kabuto as he pulled down a chart. On the chart where several random girls. "This is the dreaded fan girl, who pursues all that is Bishounen, cute, fuzzy, dark, or angsty. Having a combination of these traits only increases the attraction of the subject in the fan girl's mind. Sasuke-kun happens to have the bishounen, dark, and angsty characteristics. During his years in Konoha, he was relentlessly chased by these fan girls and hence has a huge dislike for holidays like Valentine's day. He's reacting to anyone offering him something like they are a fan girl and trying to kill them. I think he's currently hiding in the snake pens since he thinks girls don't like snakes."

"Hmmm, I'll have to make sure this doesn't carry over when I take his body, I would hate to destroy anyone trying to give me information or news," muttered Orochimaru.

**Akatsuki hide out**

"Come on Itachi, you're an S-class Nuke-nin, you shouldn't be hiding in the closet," said Kisame and he tried to get his partner to stop acting like a rookie Genin.

"Can't come out, fan girls will get me! I'll live on lint and dust for the rest of my life!" declared Itachi's muffled voice through the closet door.

"Still haven't gotten him to come out?" asked Sasori as he walked by, for once not in any of his giant puppets.

"Nope, any luck with Deidara?" asked Kisame.

"He's sealed his room up with clay and threatened to blow the whole thing up if he hears a female voice," said the puppet master.

"I'LL DO IT TO! UN!" yelled the clay user.

"I know, that's why I'm going to kill any girls entering the hide out!" yelled Sasori.

"Good! Just beware the horde, un!" said Deidara.

"Horde?" muttered Sasori as he reached the entrance to the hide out and opened the final door to see what his partner meant. Outside were thousands of women, both kunoichi and civilian, holding heart shaped boxes and cards. Sasori immediately slammed the door shut and put his most gruesome puppets as guards before running back to the main area.

"Did you kill them?" asked Kisame.

"I didn't expect that many, not even with all my puppets could I take that horde," declared the puppet master before he proceeded to raid the fridge for sake. It took him ten bottles to remember his body was a puppet and he couldn't get drunk, at which point he started peppering the air with colorful four letter words since he couldn't forget this humiliation.

Kisame meanwhile was enjoying the fresh salmon sushi his long time mermaid girl friend had sent him a few weeks ago knowing his fellow Akatsuki members would force them to go into hiding for the holiday.


	3. April Fools

One of Naruto's favorite days of the year was April first. April Fool's Day was his excuse to target anyone he wanted and get off relatively free of harm. And since the Hyuuga clan had kicked Hinata out, he had something special planned for them!

(0o0o0)

When the Hyuuga clan awoke the morning of April 1st, they found all was not well in the main branch house. During the night, someone had snuck into the house and slipped giant pink fluffy bunny rabbit suits onto each of the council elders. Hiashi found himself tied into his futon, which had been tied to the ceiling of his room so when he got out he fell onto his face. All of the laundry left in the washing machines over night had been turned into tie-dye colors thanks to some ink, and the branch house members found it hard to resist laughing at the sight of their superiors dressed in psychedelic clothes and giant bunny suits. Neji in particular had to run out of the house claiming he had a mission and spent half an hour in a deserted training ground laughing. He didn't even mind that the prankster had apparently replaced his usual jacket with one that bore the words "I have eyes in the back of my head!"

(0o0o0)

For Hinata, April 1st meant waking up to find a definitely female Naruto snuggling up to her. While she was a bit annoyed at her boyfriend… she quickly learned that Naruko, as the blonde vixen demanded to be referred to, was just as passionate as Naruto and could make Hinata feel just as good as her 'brother'. Kouen was surprised to find her brother had become her sister overnight, but couldn't deny that it was a good prank. That said, she left to sneak into Iruka's bed since it was a weekend and he was sleeping late. The scarred teacher wasn't seen for the entire day and his door bore a sign saying **ENTER AND DIE A MOST PAINFUL AND HUMILIATING DEATH!**

"So, Hinata-chan, what do you want to do today?" asked Naruko as the two walked through Konoha.

"Let's freak out Hiashi-san by kissing in front of him," said Hinata with a very Naruto-like smirk. Said kiss caused the hippy attired Hyuuga head to pass out foaming at the mouth, prompting Neji, who had just returned, to run back to his clearing for another half hour of laughter.

(0o0o0)

When Tsunade entered her office she found a huge stack of papers waiting for her in her inbox. No matter how hard she tried the stack never seemed to diminish. It took her half an hour to figure out it was a powerful Genjutsu centered around a paperweight on her desk. Once she broke the Genjutsu, Tsunade was relieved to see all the papers on her desk organized very neatly for her with a note saying **HEY BAA-CHAN, ABOUT TIME YOU NOTICED!!!** "Naruto, you are truly an irritating brat," muttered Tsunade before she got to work, pleased to find Naruto had apparently enlisted Shizune to help with this prank since everything was arranged neatly by importance, allowing her to get done early and have the evening off. She didn't notice that the back of her jacket now read **SUCKS AT GAMBLING** until the next morning.

(0o0o0)

Naruto's prank on Jiraiya consisted of the creation of a chibi kitsune clone that followed the silver haired man everywhere loudly calling him Ero-Sennin. Jiraiya found out that every time he tried to destroy the chibi clone a random woman would see him and beat him up for trying to harm an innocent child before telling the chibi to let her know if the mean man was trying to hurt him again. Chibi Naruto enjoyed a long day of tormenting Jiraiya, while the super pervert was miserable that he couldn't get any research done.

(0o0o0)

"So what do you want to do today Hinata-chan?" asked Naruko after the two had freaked out Hiashi.

"I actually need to pick up a few things, I'll meet you for dinner at home," said Hinata before she kissed Naruko on the cheek and ran off to find the things she needed.

"Well… I guess I'll go train," said Naruko, only to suddenly spin around and grin. "Hey Kakashi-sensei… love the new look!" she exclaimed before running for her life from the masked Jounin who had found his entire wardrobe replaced with green spandex and orange leg warmers while his copies of Icha Icha were replaced with children's books. As the two passed Gai and Lee, the beautiful green beasts started crying tears of joy over seeing Kakashi expressing his fires of youth. This just made Naruko run faster. Kiba just happened to be crossing her path and found himself suddenly clad in Naruto's clothes before he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Death)!" yelled the spandex clad Kakashi before he sent Kiba flying with a super ass poke. Kakashi then cursed as he was tackle glomped by Lee and Gai and unable to get loose, forcing him to endure being stuck in the spandex clad duo's hugs and exclamations over his burning youth.

(0o0o0)

Hinata gulped slightly as she knocked on the door of the person she had come to see. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, I'd never have the guts to do this before I got together with Naruto!' she thought before the door opened.

"What's up kiddo?" asked Anko before she bit into a stick of dango. "Kurenai want to have me put the fear of the better half of the species into Asuma again?"

"No, this time I need your help Anko-sensei," said Hinata.

"I see… come inside and we'll talk," said Anko as she moved aside to let Hinata enter her apartment.

(0o0o0)

Naruko smiled as she approached the door of the Uzumaki apartment. With Kouen enjoying Iruka's company, it meant she and Hinata had the apartment to themselves for the evening. The blonde kitsune smiled as she unlocked the door, only to find the apartment lit only by various candles. 'Woah, Hinata-chan really is in a romantic mood,' thought Naruko as she walked towards the door to the room she shared with Hinata. The candles were repeated more heavily in the room and some gentle music was playing. Naruko's nose informed her that Hinata had sprayed some of her perfume into the air, making the whole room smell wonderful. Naruko suddenly felt a gentle blow to the back of her head and fell forwards onto the bed.

"Gomen, Naruko-chan," she heard Hinata say before darkness claimed her.

(0o0o0)

_**WARNING, FIRST EVER LEMON ATTEMPT FOLLOWING, AND YURI AT THAT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**_

When Naruko woke up, she found herself on the bed she shared with Hinata. The odd thing was there were bands of silk tied to her wrists and ankles that prevented her from moving and she was naked. Now most girls would be terrified to be in this situation, but Naruko could smell that Hinata was the only one in the apartment with her and wasn't worried. "Hinata-chan, why did you knock me out and why am I tied up on the bed?" asked Naruko.

"Well, since you decided to prank me by turning into a girl for the day, I'm pranking you by letting you feel what it is like to have sex as a woman," said Hinata from within the bathroom. "Anko-sensei gave me some tips on how to make sure you would enjoy the experience and make it more fun for both of us."

"Well… I guess there isn't much I can do if you really want to do this," said Naruko calmly. "And I have always wondered a little. But are you going to be turning into a guy for this?"

"No, Anko-sensei lent me some special equipment for this," replied Hinata as she stepped out of the bathroom. Naruko's eyes widened as she took in the outfit Hinata was wearing: white leather boots that ended at her thigh combined with a white leather teddy that enhanced her already sexy figure to new levels. A pair of white silk elbow length gloves completed the outfit. While other women might have made the outfit look intimidating, Hinata managed to pull off a sexy innocent look that was really turning Naruko on.

"Kami-sama sent me an angel!" gasped Naruko, causing Hinata to blush at the praise.

"I'm glad you like the outfit," said Hinata as she walked up to Naruko and kissed her. The kiss quickly turned into a duel of tongues and ended when the two had to reluctantly break apart for air.

"Wow… I think it might have felt even better like this!" gasped Naruko.

Hinata smiled and reached out to gently stroke Naruko's cheek. "You know, I used to be so jealous of your Sexy no Jutsu form. She was everything I wasn't, confident in herself and lovely," said the white eyed kitsune with a smile before she pulled out a small riding crop. With a flick of her wrist, Hinata lightly hit the nipple of Naruko's right breast, causing the blonde kitsune to gasp.

"How did you manage to just hit the tip of such a small target?" asked Naruko.

"The Jyuuken relies on hitting small points on the body, that is much bigger than a Tenketsu," replied Hinata before she lightly flicked Naruko's left nipple. She continued to lightly flick the hard little nubs, causing Naruko to let out gasps of delight. "I think that's enough for now," said Hinata as she placed the crop on the floor and gently climbed on top of Naruko. Naruko's eyes widened as Hinata began to lick her right breast, flicking the tip of Naruko's nipple with her tongue while gently squeezing the left breast with her free hand. Naruko started to moan in delight as Hinata's tongue and fingers worked their magic on her breasts. Hinata finally gave her tongue a rest and started squeezing both breasts while she trailed kisses up Naruko's neck before kissing her again.

Hinata released Naruko's lips as she came up for air and smiled at her lover before reaching down between their bodies. "Hmmm, you're nice and wet, Naruko-chan," said Hinata as she found Naruko's womanhood soaked in arousal. Hinata gently slipped her finger in between Naruko's folds and got a gasp of pleasure from the blonde. "Feel good?" asked Hinata. At Naruko's happy moan, Hinata started to gently move her finger in and out of Naruko's folds, quickly adding more and more fingers to further stimulate the blonde. As Naruko's moans grew more and more rapid, Hinata reluctantly stopped her movements and pulled her fingers from within Naruko, earning a disappointed moan.

"Hinata-chan, please don't stop!" begged the blonde.

"Don't worry, I'm just cleaning up a little before trying something else," said Hinata as she licked her fingers clean. "Mmmm, you taste sweet, Naruko-chan, we might have to do this again sometime if you feel up to it." Hinata then moved down so she was looking right at Naruko's opening. Since she had carefully shaved the blonde while she was out, Hinata was able to see Naruko's womanhood in all its glory. The feeling of Hinata's breath brushing against her lower lips caused Naruko to pant and then she gasped as Hinata gently licked her womanhood. When Hinata's tongue entered Naruko a few moments later, Naruko's scream was extremely loud, making Hinata glad Kouen had set up a sound proof barrier seal in the room.

"Oh, Gods, that feels so good Hinata-chan!" screamed Naruko. Hinata continued her assault on her lover's body, flicking her tongue over Naruko's clit and probing for the blonde's secret spot. Hinata's probing finally hit the right spot and Naruko let out a scream of, "HINATA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" as she came. Hinata lapped up her lover's release and smiled up at the panting blonde.

"Did you enjoy that, Naruko-chan?" asked Hinata with a smile. Naruko could only nod as she gasped, the aftershocks of her first female orgasm still rocking her body. Hinata smiled and started to remove her outfit as Naruko regained her breath. The sight of Hinata's naked body made Naruko start to become aroused again.

"What are we doing now, Hinata-chan?" she asked as Hinata had picked something off the floor.

"I'm going to use the other toy Anko-sensei lent me," said the blue haired kitsune before she held up a strap-on dildo that was double sided. Hinata put on the strap on and carefully slid the end intended for her use into herself. She then untied Naruko before pulling the blonde into another kiss. Naruko hugged her lover and Hinata gently pushed them both back onto the bed. As Hinata gently rubbed the head of the dildo against Naruko's lower lips, she squeezed the blonde's hand before she carefully slid the dildo into Naruko, moving slowly to allow the blonde to get used to the feeling of the dildo inside her and being stretched. Hinata stopped for a second as the tip of the dildo reached Naruko's hymen. "This will hurt for a few moments, just tell me if you want to stop," said Hinata quietly.

"No, we're going all the way!" said Naruko as she gripped the bed sheets tightly in her fists.

Hinata nodded and pulled back slightly before thrusting her hips forward to break the barrier. Naruko let out a short cry of pain before moans of delight filled the room. "Harder, Hinata-chan, harder!" she gasped. Hinata increased the speed of her thrusts while she started to moan as the end of the dildo that was inside her was increasing her pleasure. Naruko's hands rose up to play with her breasts, giving Hinata a very erotic sight to time her thrusts to. Both girls reached their peak at the same time and came simultaneously. They screamed each other's names before they collapsed onto the bed kissing and holding one another. while Naruko removed the strap on from Hinata so they could snuggle together. Hinata's tails pulled the bed sheets over their bodies and both kitsune fell asleep.

(0o0o0)

**END YURI LEMON SEQUENCE. IT'S SAFE TO READ AGAIN…**

Naruko and Hinata woke up the next day feeling even more in love with one another than before. "Say Hinata-chan, how did you learn how to please another girl so quickly?" asked Naruko as she scrubbed Hinata's back in the shower.

"Anko-sensei made me watch some softcore lesbian movies to get ideas, she also told me what not to do," replied Hinata as she lathered up her hair.

"I'll have to thank her, you made me feel wonderful," said Naruko.

"Why haven't you changed back yet?" asked Hinata.

"Because if I was a guy at this moment you'd probably pin me to the shower wall and we'd never get out of the apartment," replied the blond.

"Well, I will want Naruto Jr to come back soon," said Hinata as she turned around with pouting eyes.

"He'll be back, don't worry," said Naruko.

(0o0o0)

**Omake! (It's become obvious that many of you enjoy these little scenes where I humiliate Orochimaru's group and Akatsuki, so here are some more of them:D )**

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" asked Kisame as he observed an exhausted Naruto lying in the middle of a clearing outside Konoha. The boy was covered in cuts and bruises with several bloody kunai and shuriken lying on the ground beside him. Naruto had stumbled into the clearing half an hour ago and collapsed after removing the weapons from his body. Itachi and Kisame had been passing by after meeting with a contact in a nearby farming village and were totally surprised by the boy crashing into the clearing.

"Yes, he's all alone and judging by the numerous wounds and the fact he ran from Konoha he must have been driven out due to the changes that obviously occurred after I tried to abduct him last Christmas." said Itachi as he gestured to the fox boy's ears and tails.

"Great, so we drag him off to the base and get to relax, right?" said Kisame as the duo leapt down from their tree branch perch and approached Naruto.

Naruto suddenly jumped to his feet and grinned at the two Akatsuki members. "Hehehehe, yeah right, like I'm really going to let you just pick me up and drag me away!" he yelled.

"Kisame… chop off his legs, we don't need him running away." said Itachi.

"With pleasure," said the sharkman as he raised Samehada. Naruto leapt backwards as the sharkman swung his sword, avoiding the blow.

"Try out my new jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he rapidly formed hand seals. Not recognizing the seal sequence, Itachi copied the seals and performed them rapidly, his Sharingan allowing him to quickly catch up to Naruto. A cloud of smoke briefly engulfed the two and Kisame waited to see what would emerge. He was surprised to see the smoke fade away to reveal a blonde with two pig tails in Naruto's place. Kisame felt a small drop of blood forming beneath his nose and jerked his head away from Naruto, only to freeze as he saw Itachi. The Sharingan master was now sporting long silky black hair in a single pony tail and a generous figure that would make any guy drool. "Hah, you fell for it!" yelled Naruto before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Itachi?" asked Kisame, since the Uchiha seemed frozen in place. The call seemed to snap Itachi out of his funk and he formed the ram seal and tried to break the Genjutsu on his body. When it didn't work, Kisame started to have a bad feeling.

"Your cloak, give it to me now!" demanded Itachi.

(0o0o0)

When Itachi and Kisame returned to headquarters, the other members of Akatsuki could tell something was wrong. Itachi wasn't walking like he usually did and Kisame was no longer wearing his cloak, instead Itachi was wearing it and having trouble since Kisame was quite a bit taller than him.

"What's wrong, Itachi? Get hit in the balls, un?" asked Deidara as he glanced up from his pottery wheel. As the resident clay expert, the former stone nin made all the plates and cups for the organization to save on money. Since a certain orange masked ninja had tried to carry to many cups after washing them and dropped the whole load, Deidara was forced to abandon his latest artistic work and make replacement cups.

"The Kyuubi brat tricked me with a jutsu," muttered Itachi.

"He got you? What kind of jutsu was it??" asked Sasori.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Itachi as she tried to escape to her room to hide and get dressed in some clothes before she would try to break the jutsu.

However, Hidan passed by at that moment to go slaughter some innocent forest creatures to appease his sadistic tendencies and the end of his scythe caught the cloak and ripped it off, revealing Itachi's glorious body to the whole group. Hidan and Deidara immediately passed out from the sight while Sasori suddenly realized he couldn't enjoy the sight before him due to his wooden body. Zetsu just sank into the ground, but it was Kazuka's reaction that scared Itachi the most. The former Waterfall ninja pulled out a camera from his robes and said, "Hold still, Itachi, I'm sure we can get tons of money for some pics of you like this."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I'd do anything for money. Now, after the nude shots we'll have to get you into some sexy lingerie…"

(0o0o0)

Orochimaru and Sasuke both stared at the picture before them. One of Orochimaru's spies had brought it and several like it to the snake Sannin and said both Orochimaru and Sasuke would be interested in what they would see in the photos. They had not expected to see pictures of a female Itachi in several suggestive poses and various states of undress.

"How the hell did that bastard learn the dobe's Sexy no Jutsu?" demanded Sasuke.

"I don't know… and I don't particularly care," said Orochimaru as he dropped the photo that he had picked up like it was hot coals.

Kabuto just waited until the two were done and went off to get roaring drunk to forget everything they just saw before grabbing the photos and high tailing it to his room, where a 'Fap, fap, fap' sound could be heard for the rest of the night.

(0o0o0)

The leader of Akatsuki had actually liked the idea and ordered Sasori to use his Kugutsu (puppet) no Jutsu to force Itachi into the various poses while Zetsu's subordinate Tobi did various silly things to get Itachi to smile. To spare herself the humiliation of this, Itachi agreed to do the poses, reasoning that when Sasuke saw the pictures he'd go bonkers to justify her actions. Even after a month of trying everything the organization could think of, Itachi was still stuck as a female. Luckily none of her comrades were interested in having sex with her. But they all feared Itachi's monthly visitor. She had put them all in Tsukiyomi and tortured them three times a day for the entire week her period lasted.

(0o0o0)

Jiraiya stared at the pictures of Itachi in a sexy kunoichi outfit and then turned to Naruto. "Kid, you're a freaking genius!" he declared. Akatsuki had published a very well done book of their impromptu photo shoot… suffice to say Itachi was now the object of many male fantasies.

Naruto stared at the toad hermit for a moment before shaking his head in disgust. "You do realize I just tricked him into using my Sexy no Jutsu but he doesn't know how to break it, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but or now Itachi is a total babe!" declared Jiraiya.

"I'm going to leave you alone now Ero-Sennin, have fun lusting after a guy!" growled Naruto as he left Jiraiya to his own devices.

"Crud, the kid just took all the joy out of looking at these," muttered Jiraiya as he stared at the pictures.


	4. Mother's day

Mother's day

Itachi stared at the grave of her parents. Since Sasuke was obsessed with his training with the gay pedophile, she knew she would be all alone in the Uchiha burial ground and could talk to her parents alone. "Oka-san… I'm so sorry. I meant to let you live and raise Sasuke, but I had no idea the bastard would use such a powerful Genjutsu to make me attack you so he could kill me. Please forgive me and enjoy your life in Heaven," she said before turning to her father's grave marker with a scowl. "You bastard, it's because of you that I went crazy! You pushed me and pushed me until I was ready to snap and then tried to corrupt Sasuke! Thanks to your constant comparison of him to me and never acknowledging him before I started to resist you, he's gone to Orochimaru for power and betrayed the village! I hope you're happy in Hell!" she growled before spitting on the grave.

"Wow… that jutsu has really done a number on your mind, hasn't it?" asked a familiar voice.

Itachi spun around to see a blond kitsune hanyou staring at her with a red nine tailed kitsune growling by his side and ready to pounce on Itachi the moment she made a wrong move. "Naruto-kun… why are you here?"

"I was passing by… the night you attempted to kidnap me I found out my father was the Yondaime and I was looking for his grave since my mother was buried with him. The villagers never let me know where it was since they were afraid I'd destroy it. Now why are you here?" countered Naruto.

"Ever since you forced this transformation on me… I've been calmer, more rational. When I slaughtered the clan I was barely sane enough to keep from wanting to kill mother and Sasuke. Thanks to Fugaku-teme my mother, the one person to not push me when I was young, is dead. I came to pay my respects to her and curse Fugaku," said Itachi. "Your jutsu has helped me regain my sanity. It has been a slow process, but I'm now sorry for the things I've done in the past."

'Naruto, she is telling the truth,' said Kouen over the siblings' mental link.

"Alright, I'll leave you with your family," said Naruto before he started to turn away.

"Wait," said Itachi, causing the blond to turn and stare at her. "I can show you where the Yondaime's grave is if you want…"

"Lead the way," said Naruto.

(0o0o0)

Hinata sighed as she looked at the grave of her beloved mother, who had died shortly after Hanabi was born. "Oka-san… I finally confessed to Naruto-kun after I saved his life. We're married by kitsune standards now and I've never been happier since you left us. I've met Kouen-nee-san, AKA Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto-kun's big sister and she's helped me become more confident in myself. But because her chakra flooded my system and I became a kitsune hanyou like Naruto-kun the council forced me out of the clan. The worst part is Hiashi-san didn't try to stop them," said Hinata as she laid a bouquet of fresh flowers on her mother's grave. "I remember you used to tell me Naruto-kun was a hero and I should always respect him. I know if you were here now you would be treating him like your own son. I miss you, oka-san… please continue to watch over Hanabi-chan, Neji-ni-san, and me." As Hinata finished her prayer and placed an incense stick in front of her mother's grave, she caught the scent of Naruto and Kouen on the wind as well as Itachi. With a growl, Hinata leapt off towards her mate.

(0o0o0)

"Woah," said Naruto as he stared at the giant flame statue that was the grave of the Yondaime. "They really respected my dad."

"He was a great shinobi. I mean, he beat me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and sealed me up in you!" declared Kouen as one of her tails poked Naruto's stomach, causing him to giggle.

"Growing up, Yondaime was my idol. I wanted to be just as strong as him one day," said Itachi softly.

Naruto walked up to the statue and lightly brushed his hand over the golden kanji that spelled out Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Kairi. "Hello, otou-san, oka-san… I finally get to meet you. Heh, and I had to be escorted here by an S-rank missing nin to do that. The villagers never followed your wishes… but I found people precious to me that I fight for. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Konohamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji… even that bastard Sasuke. But the most precious person to me is Hinata-chan. Even when she learned about Kouen-nee-chan and met her face to face inside her mind, Hinata-chan didn't care about that and declared she still loved me. She's the best thing to ever happen with my life." said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata as she burst into the memorial clearing, causing Naruto and Itachi to both spin around. "Get away from him… her… whatever!" she cried as she glared at Itachi.

"Woah! I'm not trying to kidnap him! With my luck and based on the last two attempts when someone strong showed up to save him, Yondaime-sama himself will return to life to kill me!" yelled Itachi as she frantically waved her arms. Hinata stared at the Uchiha girl for a long moment before relaxing.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"I was paying my respects to my mother and cursing Fugaku-teme," said Itachi. "Naruto-kun found me and asked the same question you did, then mentioned his father and how he was searching for his parents' grave. I offered to lead him here." Itachi then explained how her new body had cured the insanity caused by Fugaku pushing her so hard when she was an ANBU captain.

"It seems like neither of us had very good fathers," said Hinata softly from where she had sunk to the ground while listening to Itachi.

"Well, at least you didn't go crazy and kill the branch family with the caged bird seal then slaughter the main house family and leave your little sister to become an avenger seeking to kill you," countered Itachi.

"You didn't have your father constantly tell you how worthless you were and call the person you love a monster," replied Hinata.

"And neither of you had to deal with growing up in a village that hates you, so I win the unhappy childhood contest!" declared Naruto. Both of the girls stared at him for a second before breaking out in giggles and hugging him. Naruto got the same feeling from Itachi that he got from Kouen when she hugged him, while Hinata's hug was filled with love.

"I guess I'd better go. Oh yes, Leader-sama has put all acquisition of the Biju on hold for three years, so unless you run into one of my associates you shouldn't see any of us until then," said Itachi as she reluctantly stood up to leave.

"Hey… Itachi…" said Naruto, causing the Uchiha girl to stop and stare at him. "Thanks for helping me meet my parents, it meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Naruto," said Itachi with a soft smile. "Maybe if you can kill the rest of Akatsuki and Orochimaru, I can beat some sense into my idiot brother and we can be a family again. If not… I wish I could have had a little brother like you." With that, Itachi used a Konoha Shunshin to disappear and reappear outside the walls of Konoha.

"Sayanora, Itachi-nee-san," said Naruto before he helped Hinata up and they went to have ramen at Ichiraku.

(0o0o0)

Itachi sighed as she walked into the Akatsuki hide out. Being back in Konoha and talking with Naruto and Hinata had made her decision of what to do next fairly easy. She would leave the organization and strike out on her own. But first… she needed a shower. Entering the hot springs built into the base, Itachi didn't realize she had entered the male's side like she used to until she crashed into someone. "Watch were you're going, un!" growled Deidara as he spun around after drying off his hair, only to realize he was staring at Itachi with his only means of covering himself held above his head around his hair. Both Deidara and Itachi's faces quickly resembled tomatoes. However, Deidara had an even bigger problem. Itachi had hung up her Akatsuki cloak as she entered the baths and the simple shirts and pants she had been wearing clung to her body in the steamy air. And there was currently nothing to hide his reaction to the sight of Itachi's body. Itachi started to back away, only to slip on Deidara's dropped soap and start to fall backwards. Deidara reacted on instinct and grabbed Itachi, resulting in them being face to face and their bodies pressing together. Then the wet floor caused Deidara to lose his grip and the two fell to the ground, causing their lips to meet. Deidara's eyes widened while Itachi's face was even redder. The Uchiha girl quickly slipped out of Deidara's arms and ran to her room, making sure to grab her cloak as she did so. Luckily, she met none of the other organization members during her flight and she made it to her room safely.

'Oh my god… his lips touched mine… I felt his body… his manhood!' Itachi thought as she collapsed onto her bed in a daze. The sound of a gentle knock brought her out of the daze and she opened the door to her room to reveal an embarrassed Deidara.

"Itachi… can we please talk, un?" asked the clay user.

"Alright," said Itachi as she let him in. Once Deidara was seated and she had passed him a bottle of water from her mini-fridge while sipping from one herself, she looked at him with a blush still staining her cheeks.

"I want to apologize for my actions, I know you're still uncomfortable in that body and our little incident probably didn't help at all, un." said Deidara.

"It wasn't your fault, I wasn't watching where I was going and went into the men's baths like I did for the past six years," said Itachi. "I just wish my first kiss had been a little more special—" she was cut off as Deidara gently pressed his lips to hers, causing her eyes to widen for a moment before she kissed him back. The two broke apart blushing since this had been their second kiss. "That was much more enjoyable," murmured Itachi softly as she smiled at Deidara, who blushed.

"I'm glad it made up for the first one, un," said Deidara before he stood up to leave. Itachi watched him go before falling backwards onto her bed with a smile.

(0o0o0)

The next few days had the rest of the Akatsuki members scared. Itachi was walking around humming, smiling, and in general acting like a normal girl, albeit one that could trap them in a powerful Genjutsu before roasting them with flames hotter than the sun if they pissed her off. Tobi and Deidara seemed to be the only ones safe from her wrath, Tobi because Itachi couldn't bring herself to hurt the goofy kid, and Deidara because he was the reason she was on cloud nine. Kisame got off lightly compared to most since he knew from the way Itachi was acting exactly what happened since he'd seen the same look and behavior on his mermaid girlfriend Nijimasu (Rainbow trout) after their first kiss and was able to avoid mentioning many things that would set her off.

(0o0o0)

Deidara was walking by Itachi's room thinking about his next piece of artwork when the door opened, a hand grabbed him and pulled him inside, a clone of Itachi henged into him and went to his room to 'sleep', and the door closed before he could react. Itachi locked the door before stepping back and letting Deidara see she was wearing her Akatsuki cloak over something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Itachi, what's mmmpppphhhhh!" gasped Deidara before his eyes widened as Itachi's lips pressed into his. Her hands wrapped around his back and her tongue slipped into his mouth, causing him to moan. Their tongues dueled for a few moments while Deidara embraced Itachi, seeing as how she was not letting him go. When they finally broke for air, Deidara had only one thing to say. "Why are you doing this, Itachi. un?" he asked softly.

"I've gone all the way girl… I don't want to go back to my old body any more. I'm finally happy with my life and I want to live it to the fullest. And you were my first kiss, I couldn't get the memory out of my head," said Itachi with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Well, who am I to displease a pretty lady, un?" asked Deidara before he kissed her again. As he did so, one of his hands gently caressed her lower back, causing Itachi to moan happily. She then reached up and undid Deidara's cloak, pushing it off his shoulders to reveal the simple black ninja uniform with fishnet undershirt he wore underneath. Deidara reached up to return the favor, only to have Itachi gently grab his hand and lead him to her bed, which had several large pillows arranged on it. Itachi pushed Deidara down so he was sitting on the bed and stepped back so he could see her entire body. Deidara's eyes widened as Itachi slowly undid each of the buttons holding her cloak together with a sultry look in her eyes before slowly opening it to reveal a black corset and panty set combined with a garter belt and stocking set of the same color that enhanced every curve of Itachi's very sexy body. Deidara could feel himself growing harder and it was taking all his control to not suffer a major nosebleed. Itachi smiled as she saw his reaction and walked towards the bed, her every movement causing the tent in Deidara's pants to grow more. Deidara lost his battle with the blood rushing to his nose as Itachi pulled out a pair of red silk gloves that she slowly and tantalizingly pulled on before gently stroking his face.

**Warning: Lemon!**

"I'm glad you like what you see, Dei-kun," said Itachi before she sat down in Deidara's lap with an impish smile on her face. Deidara found his face level with Itachi's very gorgeous D-cup breasts that were barely restrained by her corset. "You can touch them," murmured Itachi before she breathed in deeply, making her breasts stand out even more. Deidara's hands seemed to leap up to latch onto the mounds before him and Itachi giggled as she felt the mouths on Deidara's palms lightly kiss each of her breasts through the fabric covering them. "I'm a lucky girl, you can kiss me three places at once," she said before starting to remove Deidara's shirt. The former stone nin obediently raised his arms and allowed Itachi to remove the garment before kissing her again while his hand mouths lightly nibbled her back. Itachi's hands reached down and Deidara felt himself spring free, fully erect as she removed his pants and boxers with a swift jerk. Stepping out of the clothes, Deidara was not prepared for Itachi to kneel down in front of him, her breath causing his manhood to twitch. "Want to know something interesting?" asked Itachi as she lightly stroked Deidara's manhood with one silk clad finger.

"Yes, un!" gasped the blond.

"I put the seals for a silencing jutsu on this room, nobody will hear us, so we can be as loud as we want!" declared Itachi before her hands started stroking Deidara's length. The feeling of the soft silk of Itachi's gloves running over the ridges and veins of his manhood put the former stone nin into a state of bliss. When Itachi kissed the tip of his member, Deidara let out a groan of delight. Itachi smiled and gently started to lick her new popsicle, making sure to give every part equal attention while her hands gently played with Deidara's dangly bits.

"Itachi-chan, this feels great, un!" moaned Deidara as he gently rested one hand on her head.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!" chirped Itachi before she took Deidara's length into her mouth. Deidara's moans started to increase in frequency as Itachi moved her head back and forth, her lips sliding along his member and coating it in her saliva. Suppressing her gag reflex, she actually took Deidara all the way to the back of her throat. Since Deidara was an impressive six inches fully erect, this was no mean feat. Itachi hummed as her tongue caressed her lover's length, sending pleasant vibrations all over Deidara.

"Itachi-chan, I'm close, un!" gasped Deidara as he gently grabbed some of her long, silky, ebony locks. Itachi slowly pulled back so his tip was barely clear of her luscious lips before she spoke.

"I want to taste you," she said before taking him in once more.

Deidara couldn't take it any more and climaxed while his seed gushed into Itachi's mouth. However, the Uchiha girl kept her lips locked around his tip, keeping everything from spilling out as she swallowed. However, her eyes widened as Deidara kept cumming and she was forced to let him out of her mouth and close her eyes as the last of Deidara's load sprayed over her face and hair. Itachi licked her lips and smiled. "Tasty. Sort of like coffee, maybe from all the clay you use. I wasn't expecting you to have so much, were you saving yourself?" she asked before wiping herself clean with a damp towel she'd prepared for just such an occasion before removing her lingerie and revealing a neatly shaved patch of hair above her entrance.

"I've actually only pleasured myself once… let's just say my second mouths went out of control and I vowed to never tough myself down there again, un." muttered Deidara with a blush.

"Poor Dei-kun," murmured Itachi before she proceeded to clean his member before placing it in the valley between her breasts and pressing them together to pleasure him, which soon had his little soldier standing at attention. "Now for the real fun," said Itachi with a smile before she sat down in Deidara's lap and kissed him again. Deidara's hands came up and gently squeezed Itachi's breasts, now free of their previous confinement, and he smiled as she moaned into his mouth. The former Stone nin set the mouths on his hands into play, having them lick and nibble Itachi's nipples. Bending his head down, Deidara replaced his left hand with his mouth and started sucking on the little nubs. His left hand drifted down to Itachi's waist and started to lick her on her womanhood. He had seen this in one of the porn flicks Hidan sometimes put on the big screen TV in the middle of the night and Deidara went to get a glass of water or a midnight snack, so he only needed Itachi's moans of delight to tell him he had found the right spot. Deidara switched to Itachi's right breast and brought his left hand up resume its former caressing while the right hand dipped down to taste the wonders of Itachi's woman hood. "Mmmmm, Dei-kun, your hands are wonderful!" moaned Itachi as her hands rubbed his back.

"Then you're going to love this, un." said Deidara before he moved both hands down to her entrance and let their tongues slip inside her. Itachi's hands moved to her breasts and started playing with them as Deidara moved his head down to join his hands. The sudden feeling of three tongues probing her insides and flicking over her love button caused Itachi to moan happily as she felt waves of pleasure radiate from the bundle of sensitive nerves. Then one of the tongues hit her secret spot within her and she screamed Deidara's name to the heavens as she came, releasing a torrent of her fluids that Deidara gulped down with all three of his mouths. "You taste like sweet milk," said Deidara after he had swallowed his mouthful.

Itachi smiled at her lover and rolled over onto her hands and knees. "I'm ready now, Dei-kun, take me!" she purred while giving him a sultry look over her shoulder.

Deidara quickly climbed up onto the bed and knelt behind Itachi. Reaching around, he gently squeezed her breasts to allow his hand mouths to lick her nipples while he aligned himself at her womanhood. Deidara slowly moved himself into Itachi, groaning with delight. "Itachi-chan, you're so tight and warm, un." he gasped.

"Mmmmmm, this is better than anything I've ever done to myself," gasped Itachi. Deidara froze as he felt his member touch Itachi's hymen. "Dei-kun, go ahead, just move quickly so the pain gets covered up by the pleasure," said Itachi as she gripped the bed sheets tightly. Deidara pulled back slightly before thrusting in hard while keeping his hands on Itachi's breasts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH…" gasped Itachi as she felt her virginity being taken. Then she started moaning as Deidara continued to thrust into her like a piston while bending down and kissing the back of her neck while his hands teased her breasts. "Oh yes, don't stop Dei-kun!" she screamed.

"Itachi-chan, I'm close, un!" groaned Deidara.

"Don't come yet, I want us to come together!" gasped Itachi as she twisted around to face Deidara and pulled him down for another kiss.

The next few seconds were a mass of pants, groans, and kisses before Deidara couldn't hold it any more. "Itachi-chan, I'm coming, un!" he groaned.

"Me too, Dei-kun, fill me up!" screamed Itachi just before they both came in an explosion of love and passion that caused Deidara to collapse onto Itachi.

**End lemon!**

"That was one of the best things I've ever felt, the ultimate expression of art, un," said Deidara as he hugged Itachi. "How the heck did you know how to do all that stuff, un?" asked Deidara tiredly as he held his lover in his arms.

"You know how Jiraiya was the teacher of the Yondaime, right?" Itachi said. At Deidara's nod, Itachi continued, "My mother was the kunoichi of the team; the other member was Hyuuga Hiashi. Mother developed a love for Jiraiya's books and had the whole set hidden in her room. Fugaku-teme stopped coming to her bed after Sasuke was born and she used the books to relieve her stress by acting out the stories in private. I accidentally found the books one day and started reading, by the time she found me I had read enough that she gave up on stopping me and only made sure Fugaku would never find the books. She used to disguise them as story books and read them to me for bed time stories so we could enjoy the time together. I've been buying them ever since whenever I get the chance; Kisame hides the truth because I let him go visit his girlfriend on the days I went to buy the books."

"Oh, that makes sense. What do we do now, un? We can't keep hiding ourselves from the others, they're bound to figure out what's going on soon, un." said Deidara.

"I think Naruto would be able to get us to see the Hokage after I took him to the grave of his parents," said Itachi.

"It would be nice to have a place to live… and Konoha is a peaceful hidden village compared to most of the others, un." said Deidara.

"We'll leave around the time of the Kyuubi festival, it will be easier to slip inside then," said Itachi.

(0o0o0)

The lovers' plans were forced to speed up when Itachi found herself throwing up every morning two months later. A quick scanning jutsu her mother had taught her long ago for when she got a girlfriend confirmed her worst fears. She was pregnant. Deidara reacted to the news like one would expect, he fainted and Itachi enjoyed reviving him by sucking on her favorite popsicle, but once he was back on his feet he hugged Itachi happily. "This is the second best day of my life, un." said the clay user as he gently rested one hand on Itachi's stomach.

"What was the best day?" asked Itachi curiously as she climbed into her lover's lap.

"The day we first made love, un." said Deidara before he kissed Itachi on her lips gently, causing her to giggle and snuggle closer. "Itachi-chan?" asked Deidara softly as he reached into his clay bag for something.

"Yes, Dei-kun?"

"Will you marry me?" asked the former stone nin as he pulled out a simple golden ring with a diamond set into it.

Omake!

"Damn you, Kazuku! Damn you to hell!" screamed Sasori as he was currently reduced to one of his experimental puppets and stuck in the body of a little girl designed for spying in ninja villages.

"It's times like this that make me appreciate my Lord Jashin's blessings," said Hidan as his severed body parts could simply be reattached with Kazuku's threads.

(0o0o0)

Orochimaru was in a bad mood and only Sasuke had the guts to find out what was wrong. "Oi, Orochimaru, why aren't we training?" he demanded.

"It's Mother's Day… my mother is coming to visit," said the snake master.

'His mother… god, I hope she isn't ugly like him and has no wish to get into my pants," thought Sasuke.

Just then, Kabuto opened the door to Orochimaru's room and peeked inside. "Orochimaru-sama, Hebitsukai (Snake Charmer)-sama has arrived," said the silver haired medic. The door was opened completely and Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru's mother was revealed. Like her son, she was tall and had long black hair and golden eyes. However, her hair fell in graceful waves and her eyes showed happiness and compassion instead of Orochimaru's cold gaze. Her kimono covered every thing but was just tight enough to show she had a generous chest and an hourglass figure.

"Hello, Oro-chan, it's good to see you again!" exclaimed Hebitsukai as she seemed to teleport to her son's side and hug him.

"Oka-san! You're embarrassing me!" whined Orochimaru as Sasuke struggled not to break out in laughter while subtly using his Sharingan to record the whole thing to his memory.

"And who is this? He's cute!" squealed Hebitsukai as she appeared by Sasuke and pulled him into a hug, allowing him to feel her generous breasts pressing against his body. Sasuke froze, his brain going into sensory overload. "Well, son, at least you picked out a cute one," said the pale woman as she ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair before releasing him.

"Oka-san, please stop this silly behavior!" moaned Orochimaru.

"All right, Oro-chan, I'll go relax in my room," said Hebitsukai before she stormed out of the room, angered by her son's lack of respect.

"How the hell does she look so young? She's got to be at least 70 years old?" demanded Sasuke when he was sure the woman was gone.

"It's an ability unique to the females in my clan… they have the ability to shed their skin every ten years and regain a younger body. It's partly why I am so interested in immortality," said Orochimaru.

(0o0o0)

The next few days made Orochimaru miserable. His mother kept trying to make him cookies, force him to eat healthy food, not play with his experiments, and forced him to try on several outfits she came up with for him. Orochimaru was very happy the day Hebitsukai had to leave. Sasuke and Kabuto on the other hand were upset because she made great chocolate chip cookies, her cooking was excellent, and she was fond of showing a giant photo album of Orochimaru's baby pictures.

(0o0o0)

It was two months later that a feeling of impending doom fell over Sasuke. For some reason, he kept having dreams of Itachi poking him in the forehead constantly and grinning. The scary thing is that Itachi was still a female like the pictures that had come out several months ago, causing Sasuke to wonder if he was interested in Itachi. Said thought was promptly given a thorough beating and tossed into a room with the thought that Konoha would make him stronger and that Naruto was stronger than him.

**If you were disturbed by the new pairing, blame my little sister Jedi Mistress 1990 for getting me into it. Send HER hate PMs, not me! But be warned that if you flame her and make her sad…. I'll go into a writing slump and never finish my fics!!!!**


End file.
